El Poeta
by EliACa
Summary: Lisbon está en una situación de vida o muerte; por lo que Jane y el equipo tienen poco tiempo para ayudarla "… no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas no invitadas surcaran por su rostro; tomó su mano, besó su frente y dejó su boca posada en su piel; necesitaba sentirla. No es creyente, por lo que no sabe a quién iba dirigido ese "Gracias" que se le escapó sin pensarlo."


**Disclaimer: **No es mío, soy impaciente; por lo que desde hace mucho el fandom tendría la bendita promo del 5x01.

**A/N: **este es un oneshot producto de los Challenges en "The Mentalist: Foro en Español", el reto acá era crear un argumento en el que estuviesen involucrados todos los miembros del equipo; realmente fue muy divertido escribirlo. Espero les agrade y como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**El Poeta**

La noche es cálida, por lo que es de las pocas veces en que duerme con la ventana abierta y el ventilador en su máxima potencia, esa vez cambió su playera extra-grande por una camiseta pequeña de tiras y un short; inconscientemente da vueltas en su cama mientras que las sábanas se enredan cada vez más. Un ligero ruido interrumpe su sueño, abre los ojos y se sienta rápidamente; es el afinado instinto de policía lo que la hace reaccionar.

Aguarda en silencio.

Nada.

Se relaja un poco y se recuesta de nuevo. No ha cerrado muy bien sus ojos cuando escucha un pequeño crujir; "el peldaño de la escalera", pensó; brinca fuera del colchón y toma el arma que normalmente guarda en la mesa de noche, pega su espalda en la pared justo al lado de la puerta, apunta y espera; cuando el hombre entra a la habitación, Teresa Lisbon lo amenaza con volarle los sesos, el intruso hace caso omiso, se acerca y ella dispara.

Sin éxito, el arma había sido descargada. Lisbon explaya los ojos y cuando quiere reaccionar para defenderse, el corpulento hombre se abalanza sobre ella, la abraza con fuerza inmovilizando sus brazos y la levantarla del piso, Lisbon grita, patalea sin lograr mayor cosa, el hombre empieza a caminar fuera del dormitorio, por lo que Teresa en un acto desesperado muerde fuertemente su oreja hasta hacerlo sangrar, el hombre maldice y la suelta en su intento por tocar su herida y calmar el dolor, Lisbon lo patea en la entrepierna y sale corriendo, …en eso escucha un disparo, siente el impacto en su espalda y cae por las escaleras.

_-EP-_

Acostado en su sofá finge estar durmiendo para que nadie le interrumpa; un grupo de estudiantes de la academia de policía ha estado merodeando por el edificio, haciendo unas prácticas y saciando sus ganas de conocimiento, "acosando con preguntas" como suele él decir, a la mejor unidad del CBI; sin embargo, sus sentidos no se pierden de nada: escucha la conversación que Cho y Rigsby mantienen sobre las profesoras "guapas" que tuvieron en el instituto; puede oler el café recién hecho que aguarda en la cocina; se percata de la gente que pasa cerca de su espacio; del abrir y cerrar de las puertas y los pasos de Van Pelt acercándose y ocupando su lugar de trabajo. Frunce el ceño, se incorpora y queda sentado mirando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué hora es? –Le pregunta extrañado-.

- Las 8:30 ¿por qué? –dice Grace regresándole una mirada retorcida-.

Jane toma su celular, marca y escucha atento la línea.

- ¿Todo bien? –Insiste ella-.

- Lisbon no ha llegado.

- Deberá estar resolviendo asuntos personales –respondió Van Pelt restándole importancia-.

Jane cuelga, revisa en su celular y hace otra llamada.

- Hoy tiene una reunión con la junta directiva –le dice mientras se pone de pie y empieza a caminar alrededor del bullpen aún con el teléfono al oído. Los chicos lo miran- además, ¿cuándo han visto que Lisbon llegue después de las 8 de la mañana? –Se miraron extrañados unos con otros-.

- Es cierto –respondió Rigsby-, de hecho me pidió que le dejara un reporte en su escritorio a primera hora, dijo que quería revisarlo antes de entrar a la junta.

- No contesta ni su celular ni en su casa –dijo Jane antes de salir del sitio como loco-.

- Iré con él –comentó Cho al resto- si llega la jefa, llámenme.

_-EP-_

- Jane mírame, los chicos no tardan en llegar, también la policía forense y quizás venga otra gente del CBI, necesito que me ayudes a revisar antes de que inunden el lugar y nos hagan más difícil el trabajo –le dijo con aplomo Cho-.

El consultor estaba de pie en medio de la habitación y con la mirada perdida; su respiración era entrecortada y empezaba a sudar frío.

- ¡Jane vamos! –Gritó Cho mientras apretaba su hombro- Lisbon nos necesita –agregó mientras empezaba a revisar con cuidado por cada rincón. Jane reaccionó y empezó a caminar lentamente sin creerse lo que estaba pasando-.

- ¿Y si de nuevo estamos equivocados? –Preguntó Jane, básicamente a sí mismo- ¿Y si realmente no matamos a John el Rojo y éste nos volvió a engañar? –Preguntó con la voz desecha al recordar el tiroteo de hace un mes en el cual murió el asesino en serie que persiguió durante casi 10 años-; ¡él se la ha llevado Cho! –Exclamó con terror-.

- No ha sido él –dijo desde el baño Cho-, John el Rojo está muerto.

- ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! –Repetía Jane en un grito ahogado mientras estampaba sus dos puños en la pared más cercana-.

- ¡Hey! –Gritó Cho mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación para quedar mirando al consultor-. El que atacó a Lisbon dejó un mensaje –acotó el agente mientras le enseñaba a Jane una postal-.

_-EP-_

- Bertram fue muy enfático, debemos mantenernos al margen y seguir con el caso que tenemos en marcha –expresó Rigsby-.

- Se trata de la jefa, yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados –respondió indignada Grace-.

- Ni yo –agregó Cho-.

- Lo sé chicos –intervino de nuevo Rigsby-, yo me siento igual, lo que digo es que Bertram fue muy radical al respecto; le pasó el caso a la unidad de Levitt, dijo que no podíamos mezclarnos, según que por ser tan cercanos a Lisbon no pensaríamos con claridad.

Jane permanecía callado, absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego que revisaron el departamento de Lisbon, Bertram determinó sacarlos del caso, por lo que se habían reunido en un café cercano para hablar sin ser molestados.

- Megan Levitt, esa mujer es una tumba –comentó Van Pelt-, no nos dirá nada.

- Ya lo hizo –dijo Jane-.

_Dos horas antes_

_- ¿Estás segura? –Interpeló Bertram-._

_- Si señor, no hay dudas –respondió Levitt-, se trata de "El Poeta"._

_- ¿El asesino en serie que has estado buscando por casi un año?_

_-¿Asesino? …en realidad no hemos encontrado ninguna víctima señor. Tan solo mujeres desaparecidas y sus postales con poemas en el lugar de los raptos._

_- No nos puedes quitar el caso Gale –interrumpió furioso Jane mientras entraba sin consentimiento en la oficina-, nadie pondrá más empeño por encontrarla que nosotros._

_- Es todo Levitt, puedes retirarte –dijo Bertram en un tono apacible-, mantenme informado._

_La agente salió de la oficina, mientras dejaba a Jane dando mil argumentos, amenazando e insultando al jefe, quien seguía firme en la decisión que había tomado. No había salido muy bien del edificio, cuando sintió una mano tomarle por el brazo._

_- Levitt –era Jane-, déjame ayudarte en la investigación._

_- Lo siento Jane, Bertram me ordenó mantenerte a ti y a tus compañeros al margen._

_- Sabes que soy bueno en lo que hago –insistió Jane-, sólo necesito información._

_- Jane… te prometo que no descansaré hasta encontrarla –le dijo mientras continuó su marcha-._

_- Megan por favor –le suplicó Jane-._

_Para nadie en el CBI era un secreto la extraña relación que el consultor mantenía con su jefa, todos sabían de la cercanía que había entre ellos y de lo importante que era el uno para el otro. Levitt lo confirmó cuando vio al orgulloso consultor rogando desesperado un poco de su ayuda._

- La sangre que encontraron en el apartamento de Lisbon no es de ella –empezó a relatar Jane a los chicos-; el maldito está herido, seguramente cuando ella intentó defenderse.

- Ha secuestrado a 4 mujeres, 5 con Lisbon –continuó Jane-, la primera fue hace 10 meses, desde entonces lo ha hecho bimestralmente; todas tienen un mismo perfil; caucásicas, ojos claros, independientes, solteras, prácticamente sin familias cerca, viviendo solas; se las lleva en la noche mientras duermen.

Jane hizo una pausa, y un silencio abismal reinó entre ellos.

"Son los amantes, su isla flota a la deriva, hacia muertes de césped, hacia puertos que se abren entre sábanas."

- Es lo que decía la postal –dijo Jane mirando hacia un punto ciego-.

- Julio Cortázar –señaló Cho-, ni siquiera tiene creatividad para escribir de su propia inspiración.

- He leído del caso –interrumpió Rigsby-, nunca pide rescates, se dicen que las mujeres ya deben estar muertas –Grace le miró con terror-.

- No lo están –se levantó Jane-, me temo que el hombre es un psicópata ególatra que busca en ellas vehemencia incondicional para con él; todos sus poemas tienen un tilde sexual, no me sorprendería que sea un violador, un maldito demente que mantiene a las mujeres como esclavas para satisfacer su instinto animal –esas últimas conjeturas las hizo casi sin voz, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo-.

- Bien, no se hable más –Rigsby dijo con determinación-, debemos darnos prisa.

- Van Pelt, busca información del psicópata –empezó a ordenar Cho-, si es necesario roba información a la unidad de Levitt; Rigsby, empieza a entrevistar a los amigos y compañeros de las otras víctimas, necesitamos también ver posibles conexiones. Jane…

- Debemos ir a hablar con los conocidos de Lisbon –dijo el consultor-.

- Nosotros somos sus conocidos –respondió Cho-, prácticamente su vida es el CBI.

- Acostumbra ir a un mercado cerca de su casa; frecuenta por lo regular los mismos restaurantes, se ejercita en el gimnasio que está acá a la vuelta y va a misa en su día de descanso.

Ok –asintió Cho, sin sorprenderle lo bien que Jane conocía a su jefa-.

_-EP-_

Está muy débil, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada; aún así, hizo el esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos y enfocar su mirada en la figura junto a ella.

- Estás bien; no te preocupes –la voz masculina la alarmó-, tuve que dispararte un dardo con sedante; por lo que caíste por las escaleras; tienes varios moretones y un par de costillas rotas –eso no tenía que decírselo, el dolor era insoportable con tan solo respirar-.

- Eres tan hermosa –continuó el hombre-, no me importó que fueses policía; cuando te vi por primera vez me dije "tengo que tenerla" –le hablaba con suavidad mientras le acariciaba sus muslos con rumbo a su entrepierna; Lisbon intentó alejarlo de sí, pero tenía ambas manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama-.

- Tranquila mi amor, no te exaltes –le dijo el psicópata mientras le acariciaba su rostro-, entiendo que el cambio te tenga desorientada, por eso te perdono lo que le hiciste a mi oreja –le señaló el vendaje que cubría su herida-, soy paciente; sé que poco a poco nos amaremos plenamente, si necesidad de ataduras; ya verás, ¡será tan grato!

- Púdrete –respondió Lisbon en un quejido; incluso hablar era doloroso. Respiraba con dificultad y se exaltaba por la impotencia. Vio como el hombre acercó la aguja hasta su brazo y al cabo de un momento, todo se volvió negro-.

_-EP-_

- Tú eres un rufián y yo un policía respetable –le dijo Cho al sospechoso- ¿Por qué crees que no te hemos llevado a la agencia a testificar? …si no hablas te mataré y diré que fue en defensa propia.

- Y yo seré su testigo –secundó Risgby-.

- Yo sólo la seguí porque ella me gustaba mucho –dijo el hombre temblando de miedo-, lo juro; nunca le hice daño, solo esperaba el momento para presentarme ¡No es ningún delito mirar de lejos! –Gritó el hombre desesperado a punto de llorar-.

- Dice la verdad –le comentó Jane a Van Pelt, ambos estaba alejados presenciando como Rigsby y Cho interrogaban a Bill Hamilton-.

- No lo sé Jane, la estuvo siguiendo por al menos tres días –expresó Grace incrédula. Había entrado a la red de control del tráfico; y accedió a las grabaciones que realizaron los semáforos en las rutas que normalmente Lisbon tomaba del trabajo a su casa y viceversa; encontró que él vehículo del sospechoso en cuestión, le seguía en varias oportunidades-.

- No es él –insistió Jane mientras abandonaba el lugar-.

_-EP-_

- Teresa; Teresa –repetía el hombre, mientras le daba pequeñas bofetadas en la mejilla; comprobó el pulso- ¡Maldición! –Se dijo; desesperado empezó a desatarla-; perdóname mi amor; no quise hacerte daño; te pondrás bien… Teresa, ¡Teresa!

Cuando se supo desatada, tomó la vela encendida que estaba en la mesa al lado de la cama y la vertió sobre el hombre, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo de la celda donde estaba.

- Ahhhhhhhh, MALDITA –gritó profundamente-.

Todo estaba tan oscuro, corría sin saber hacia dónde, jadeaba rápidamente, el dolor en su cuerpo, la desesperación y la pesadez de sus piernas le estaban haciendo perder la ventaja que tenía; escuchaba la voz del psicópata que se acercaba a ella; siguió corriendo, chocaba contra las paredes, parecía un laberinto sin salida, corría hasta que se encontró ante una puerta cerrada.

- ¡TERESA! –Escuchó la voz cada vez más cerca-.

Se regresó y tomó otro camino, siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó y rodó por el piso; gritó de dolor; el cuerpo le fallaba, no sabe de dónde sacó las fuerzas para levantarse y seguir corriendo.

De pronto vio una luz, se dirigió hacia ella, subió las escaleras para tan solo toparse con verde por todos lados. El bosque.

- ¡Te voy a atrapar! –Gritó el hombre-.

Siguió corriendo sin saber hacia dónde, las ramas de los árboles golpeaban su rostro y cuerpo sin cesar, las piedras se le enterraban en sus pies; escuchaba al hombre gritar detrás de sí, por lo que no podía detenerse; esa era su convicción, pero llegó al borde de un precipicio.

Frenó en seco y vio la cuesta de unos 10 metros y en el fondo, el imponente río; cuando volteó, el poeta estaba frente a ella con un arma en la mano. Estaba segura que esta vez no era de dardos.

- Tenía esperanzas contigo Teresa –le dijo sumamente enojado-, ¡eres la más bella de todas! –Gritó- …pero comprenderás que no puedo dejar pasar por alto tu insolencia; sería un mal ejemplo para las otras.

El corazón de Lisbon iba a estallar; sus piernas temblaban, estaba a punto de desmayarse; luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con él sería una estupidez; vio cuando el hombre apuntó hacia ella y cargó la 9 milímetros; sabía que la mataría, por lo que sólo tenía una opción para salir con vida de esas.

_-EP-_

El alma le abandonaba el cuerpo; murió y resucitó en el preciso instante en que la vio en la cama del hospital; no creyó en la descripción que el policía dio de ella, porque no quería albergar una esperanza infantil para luego terminar con el corazón vuelto trizas.

Allí estaba, dormida, sedada, con la cara llena de pequeños cortes; con hematomas a lo largo de sus brazos y una mancha de sangre concentrada en su ojo izquierdo, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas no invitadas surcaran por su rostro; tomó su mano, besó su frente y dejó su boca posada en su piel; necesitaba sentirla. No es creyente, por lo que no sabe a quién iba dirigido ese "Gracias" que se le escapó sin pensarlo. Una fuerza más grande que su tenacidad, su terquedad y todas sus convicciones juntas, hizo que sus labios estallaran múltiples besos en el rostro de ella, hasta que se instalaron en sus labios, pensó que era una cuestión de gravedad.

- Se pondrá bien –escuchó en el fondo la voz de Van Pelt, quien había entrado de pronto a la habitación-, me lo han dicho los médicos.

- Si –dijo Jane con una voz ronca sin dejar de mirar a Lisbon-, se pondrá bien.

- No la dejes sin saber –comentó la pelirroja-; dile de una vez por todas, todo eso que te guardas dentro.

_-EP-_

- Había mucha humedad, el suelo era de arena y las paredes estaban hechas de rocas, no había electricidad, todo estaba iluminado por velas –relataba Lisbon con los ojos cerrados-, yo estaba en una celda, la puerta era de madera; es un hombre joven, quizás unos 35 años, blanco, cabello lacio castaño, ojos color café –Lisbon empezaba agitarse-, me tocaba y me hablaba al oído –fruncía el ceño y su voz empezaba a sonar temblorosa-, no puedo desatarme.

- Tranquila, recuerda que has escapado y que ya no puede lastimarte –decía Jane con una voz tenue mientras le tomaba las manos-, respira, respira lentamente.

- Es una especie de sótano, para salir tuve que subir unas escaleras –siguió contando con dificultad. Estaban en casa de ella; Lisbon le había pedido a Jane que le ayudara a recordar detalles; tenían que encontrar a las otras chicas. Estaban sentados en el sofá; Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt podían escuchar desde el comedor-, el río estaba cerca; oía el sollozar de una de las chicas –Lisbon volvía a exaltarse-, las dejé Jane, las dejé allí, no hice nada por ellas, solo pensé en salvarme, sólo pensé en mí misma.

- Tenías que hacerlo –el ritmo cardiaco de Lisbon se aceleraba cada vez más, él podía sentirlo por el pulso en sus manos; dio un toquecito en su hombro-, escúchame, tenías que hacerlo –le dijo firmemente y lo repitió cuando ella encontró su mirada con la suya-, ahora gracias a ti, ellas tienen una esperanza de vivir.

- Y gracias a ti –le dijo ella. Él se sorprendió-, apliqué el control de las pulsaciones y sudoraciones que me enseñaste hace tiempo; él creyó que me estaba muriendo. Me desató y fue así como escapé –Jane sonrió-.

- Me parece que en ese entonces me dijiste que perdía mucho mi tiempo en tonterías y trucos baratos –Lisbon sonrió también-.

- La policía examinó la zona, no hay nada –interrumpió Cho-.

- Eso es porque están buscando una casa o cabaña –respondió Jane-, ya la escucharon, es un sótano, es una construcción debajo de tierra, sólo habrá asomada una pequeña puerta en medio de la selva.

- Bien, los pescadores encontraron a Lisbon justo aquí –señaló Van Pelt en un mapa-; por la descripción que hace la jefa de la posición del sol, no habría pasado mucho tiempo entre que ella saltó y cuando fue encontrada; calculando la corriente del río, pienso que debemos concentrarnos en esta zona –finalizó Grace marcando un círculo en el mapa-.

_-EP-_

Tres días después, en el bosque se escucharon los disparos de la confrontación y al cabo de unos minutos, Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt, salieron ayudando a las 4 chicas salir vivas del escalofriante lugar, mientras que el cuerpo de Christian Scott, alias "El Poeta", yacía muerto y desangrándose en el fondo de este.

Lisbon, no acostumbrada a estar fuera de la acción, por lo que sintió un soplo de aliento fresco, cuando vio a su equipo y a las víctimas aparecer en medio del bosque; también le invadió un alivio en el alma, cuando sintió la mano cálida de Jane en su hombro y cuando al voltear se encontró con esa sonrisa que el consultor le dedicaba en señal de que, una vez más, lo habían hecho bien.

Asintió con su rostro y le sonrió de regreso.

_-Fin-_

* * *

_Nota: algunos hechos están inspirados en "Kiss the Girls" (1997) de Gary Fleder.  
_


End file.
